Holy Grail
Description The Holy Grail is an orange sniper with military markings. It fires a shot of pure energy at the opponent. As the energy is very intense and focused, it causes third-degree burns and fatal damage to the target. This also explains why the weapon is so accurate. Because it doesn't have bullets but instead it has energy banks, it doesn't recoil, because energy doesn't have mass. Its stats are superior to almost every weapon except for its rate of fire and ammo. As it has only one shot in a clip and can store 5 clips altogether, being an excellent shooter is a must for the user. As it has a 'Fire' Special ability, Adrenaline Boost cannot protect against the attack by this weapon as the fire will deal the critical blow after health has been reduced to one percent. ''''This weapon is also an extreme statistics weapon. Extremely good in one field, and extremely bad in another field. This weapon, as such, is deemed to be the "ultimate weapon". It even has more damage than the Rocket launcher and the Shotgun, which are part of the Great Three. The reason why the Holy grail is even more powerful is that it also has additional fire damage and can kill players from full health down to zero health in one shot with Adrenaline Boost. This weapon is also an extreme statistics weapon. Extremely good in one field, and extremely bad in another field. If you are facing one enemy, this is a good weapon. If you are facing a wave, then it is severly outclassed by these long range weapons: Railgun, Pulsator, Electro bolt.. All other weapons can face waves because they can do damage to several other enemies, and/or have a higer amount of ammo. However, with a rapid reload glitch the Holy Grail can take on a bunch of enemies. Pros, Cons and interesting facts. *If you've got good aim, this weapon is perfect for sniping people on jump pads *Press "pause" once you've just fired it, so when you resume, the holy grail will be loaded and ready to fire. *It is best for sniping players with teleportation *It should take 2 shots to kill a mostly to fully shielded player. *Takes 3-5 shots to kill a fully mutated 500% health Raze soldier *The alien commanders use this weapon a lot. *If you shoot players with adrenaline boosts, it can actually help you earn credits as the fire will kill the enemy and earn the achievement, "Hot hot hot!". *2 shots to kill a fully mutated normal zombie that hasn't been put into stasis before. *The clips are basically pure energy from the sun. *If you don't have this weapon, the best long range weapon to have is the .50cal sniper rifle. *This is one of the two weapons in the entire game that can kill a person under all circumstances in one shot, except if someone had applied flux compacitor, combat armor or shield battery. *The trail that it leaves after it's shot is similar to the Ion Cannon's. *It can take the whole 5-6 clips to kill a full-health fully shielded fully mutated Raze Soldier. *It deals 88% damage per shot(not counting fire damage), so if used until it has no ammo left, it can dish out 440% damage.(Not counting the flames) Reality This might sound strange, but the Holy Grail's real counterpart is acutally the Sun. The sun radiates energy from Nuclear Fusion, not fire. Same with the Holy Grail, it can shoot beams of energy into space, known as Solar Flares capable of knocking out a large satalite. What about weapons? Future Holy Grails will probably shoot a beam of proton at its target, triggering nuclear fusion, and releasing enormous energy, same kind that power the sun, so, if the Holy Grail does shoot a proton beam, it ''does ''draw its power from the sun. Category:Long Range Category:Weapons Category:Highest Power Category:Highest Accuracy Category:Highest Range Category:Alien Category:Fire Category:Super Speed Projectile Category:High Speed Projectile